Hidden in the Shadows
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When we grow up we rely alot on our parents and as we get older we think we know who our parents are and who we are inside but in Nina's life she never knew her real parents until she is 15 and now everything is coming all at once. How will she cope? HOW WILL HER LIFE TURN OUT, WILL IT BE EASIER OR HARDER? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hidden In The Shadows

Shoot. That's the only word that comes to mind at school when you forget something you need like your homework, pencil case, lunch money or a letter you need to hand in but luckily your mum or dad always comes to the rescue at the last minute but imagine if that didn't happen and you never knew your real parents. That would be a nightmare right , well that is exactly how I lived until one day...

Nina (POV)

One morning i was at home alone doing the chores as usual when the door bell rings and when i answer a very tall and smart man in a suit and a holding a briefcase is standing there and asks me '' Are you Nina Linda Dears'' and say '' Yes i am Nina Linda Dears'' and he hands me an envelope and i look down at it and i am shocked at what i see and when i look up he's gone and so i close the door and decide to finish the chores and then when i had finished i went into my room and opened the envelope and it said

Dear Miss Nina Dears

Your birth mother Mrs Linda Meredith Martin has died in a car crash on her way home from work last Tuesday evening and this may come as a shock to you but you were really adopted as Nina Linda Dears when you were a baby and your mother and father couldn't afford to keep you and in her will as you are the oldest of her 2 sons and 3 daughters she left you the most money that she had in her possession and a lot of other precious and sentimental possessions and so you are invited to the reading of your mother's will and the other's who will also be in attendance are your birth father Mr James Richard Martin, your younger brothers Arthur Damien Martin and Harry Andrew Martin and your two younger sisters Annabelle Cyrus Martin and Clara Emma Martin and the will reading will be held today at 2.30pm

Yours Sincerely Mr Gordon Slater

After i had read the letter i was feeling a mixture of emotions like of Anger, Hate and Sadness and then i heard my adoptive family come in through the front door so i ran downstairs and started screaming and i said to my mum '' were you never going to tell me that i was adopted and that i had a whole other family out there i never knew about'' and my mum said '' How did you find out you were adopted'' and i said ''in this letter that came for me today explaining that my birth mother that i never knew died in a car crash last week and about her will reading and i am going there to see my family'' and then dad said'' sweetie we are your family'' and then i said back'' my real family and then i grabbed my bag and my jacket and left to go to the office where the will reading was begin held and i walked into the office and went up to the lady at the front desk and asked her where Mr Slater's office was and she told me where to go and i took the lift to the floor where his office was and when i found his office i knocked on the door and he greeted me and gave me all the regular i'm sorry for loss stuff and offered me some water or tea and i asked for some flavored water and then the door knocked again and i thought to myself this is it, i'm going to meet my real family after 14 years and Mr Slater opened the door and i saw 5 people and they all looked really sad and tears in their eyes and Mr Slater said the same thing to them and then he introduced us all and we all hugged and Mr Slater then told us all what our mother/wife had left us in her will and i had been left £7,450, my mother's priceless jewelry collection and a portrait of me as a baby, my father and my mother and a letter and then he went on to say what the other's had been left and then when we had finished my father asked me if i wanted to go back to their house for a dinner and i said that i would love to and when we had eaten dinner he said to me if i wanted to come and live with them in England and i said i would have to think about it but i would love to and then he offered to take me home and when i got home my adoptive family bombarded with questions but i refused to answer them and the only thing i said to them was that i am thinking of moving to England with my real family and then i ran up to my room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in The Shadows

Nina (POV)

So i pondered on the idea of moving to England so i decided to call my dad and he said that i would be going to a prestigious boarding school called Frobisher Academy and i would be going with my sister Clara and i decided to move with them to England and so i went downstairs to tell them that i was moving but they weren't in and they left a note saying they would be out for the next 4 hours so i called my dad and him and my brothers came round to help me pack my things and so i left a note saying goodbye and that was it and then i locked the door and posted it through the letter box and got in my dad's car and went to his house where my sisters had just finished packing and so we put the stuff in the van and headed to the airport and when we were just about to board our plane i got a text from my mum saying please don't leave and so i deleted the text and deleted her number and turned it off and i boarded the plane and i was sat next to a really cute boy and we got talking and his name was Fabian and it turns out that he was going to Frobisher Academy and it turn's out that we both in the same house and everything and we were also in a lot of the same classes to and we were into a lot of the same things and then he said that when we both got settled at the Academy if i would go on a date with him and i said that i would love to and on the journey to my new family home i was really happy and then when we got there we had dinner and then we went bed.

The next morning i had breakfast and then we got our stuff and on our way to the day Fabian appeared outside the door and asked us if we wanted a hand moving our things to Anubis House and we said sure and when we got outside Anubis House both me and Clara stood in amazement and then we slowly walked in as the door was open and there was a young women inside waiting to greet us and she said that i was upstairs in room number 3 with a girl called Amber and Clara was upstairs in room number 5 with a girl called Mara and so Fabian helped me with my stuff and on her way up the stairs this really nice boy called Alfie helped Clara with her stuff and when i entered i thanked Fabian and i started to unpack and i had just finished unpacking when my roommate came in and introduced herself and she said that she loved my outfit and then Clara came in crying with Mara chasing after her saying that it's nothing personal and that Jerome does it to everybody and i said hold on what's going on and Mara said that Jerome had pranked her while she was unpacking and so i stood up and said to Mara ''where's Jerome'' and she said that he was in the living room so i stormed downstairs and saw Jerome in the living room and i walked in and said to him oi what do you think your playing at pranking my sister on her first day here and if you think that it's funny then you wouldn't mind it if the same thing happened to you and so i grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and a bowl of flour and my camera, poured the orange juice over his head and the chucked the flour over his head and then grabbed a few eggs and some orange feathers and cracked the eggs over his head and blew the feathers on his face and took a picture then uploaded it to my phone and put a caption underneath it saying it Jerome Clarke or Duck a l'orange with a question mark and said should i send it to everyone in the school or not and Jerome said fine i'll delete my photo of Clara and take her and your washing up duty for a week if you delete that photo and i said deal.


End file.
